The Dream Isn't Done
by Megamikyu
Summary: The nightmares continue, and there's only one person she could depend on in giving her salvation. - Modern AU; Modern!Jiang Wei is based on a friend's RP character.


It was another one of those nights.

There was a soccer game away at another school. Considering it was the finals, it was a big deal for Sangokumusou Academy. The majority of the staff and student body were absent, either to participate at the game, or to simply have a party of their own. If anything, this was the perfect time for the brunette to sneak off to the boys' dorm of the Shu faction.

Slowly approaching the door, the daughter of Sun Jian remained hesitant before knocking on the oak. Picking underneath her fingernails, green eyes glanced to each side of the empty hallway. Compared to her dorm's halls, it was practically spotless. What if he went to the game as well? That was the last thing that she needed - she had to see him now.

Hearing the door handle turn, the young girl looked up as the pianist prodigy opened the door. Eyes wide, it took him a moment to say, "Shangxiang, what are you doing here?"

Anxiety getting the best of her, she glanced downward as she mumbled, "I... I need to... talk to you..." To this, Boyue raised an eyebrow. Obviously, it was more than the simple desire to have a casual chat. The uncomforted posture that she gave off, holding her arm as she glared worriedly at the floor, gave that away. He knew exactly what it was about, for this was not the first time.

"... Come on in."

* * *

With only the street lights outside the window illuminating her figure, Shangxiang tentatively approached Boyue, who looked up at her from the foot of his bed. Halfheartedly, she removed her necktie before tossing it aside. Working on unbuttoning her uniform, she sat on the brunet's lap. Her eyes studied his chocolate orbs closely, their foreheads barely touching. The longing loomed in her expression, though her eyes were glazed over nonchalantly.

If there was anyone that could make her feel better, it was Boyue.

As the last button snapped open, she hurriedly pushed the clothing off her shoulders, removing her arms from the sleeves. A simple black bra remained on her torso. However, Shangxiang remained still, blankly staring at her lover. It was not until his hand held the crease of her neck before she tilted her neck, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Kissing trailing down his bare chest, her hands following behind, she came to a stop at the waistband of Boyue's slacks. Even in such a mood, her face became flushed by the sensual adrenaline, as well as the bulge underneath his fabric.

Giving a teasing kiss on the zipper, Shangxiang removed his belt. As Boyue lightly lifted his hips, she had undone the button before pulling his pants down. Pushing them down past his knees, she returned to the erection that awaited her underneath his briefs.

"Shangxiang..." Boyue mumbled, yet she placed one index finger over his lips as a soft, faint smile grew on her own. Her natural mood was slowly returning. At least, that was what she wanted to believe. It was most likely a front she was putting on, to reassure him that she was fine. Sitting on his thighs once more, she proceeded to remove his restraint.

She had to make someone happy, even if she was not.

* * *

Kisses and nibbles being placed on her neck, Shangxiang kept her eyes closed as she proceeded to ride him. Just like the first time, tears spilled from her eyes, though something told her it was not due to the pleasing pain. Tilting his head back, grunting out of his own pleasure, Boyue placed his lips against her cheek, licking the tears away.

Not wanting to be seen in such a state, Shangxiang pressed her mouth against his, the excitement improving her performance as her tongue fought over dominance. Her hips smacking against his, she had to break away every now and then to cough up an unexpected gasp. Boyue would swallow those cries of joy by proceeding with kissing her, holding her closer to his chest - his entire being.

It would not be long until she was sent over the edge.

* * *

Held in his arms, emerald-eyed girl buried her head underneath Boyue's chin. His body temperature was so comforting, a wonderful contrast to the cool air. Though it was not as hot and intense as their little engagement just moments before, it was still perfect by her standards. Yet, her expression remained indifferent.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Boyue asked. He knew this ordeal too well. Whenever something was on Shangxiang's mind, something so upsetting and discouraging for someone like her to handle, she searched for him for comfort. Sometimes, she required sex, to relieve all of the bottled up stress. Sometimes, she did not even state what was on her mind, and she would remain curled beside him until she drifted to sleep. Yet, despite how exhausted she was, she simply could not fall asleep.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Shangxiang briefly explained, "I had that dream again." No more words were said for the next several minutes. It was quiet, minus their deep breathing and, due to her ear pressed so close, Boyue's pulse. Such a natural sound soothed her mind. A finger lazily tracing imaginary lines on his chest, she continued in a mumble, "I never remember what happens in it. All I know is the sense of dread and being forgotten."

Boyue remained silent, fulfilling his role as her counselor as he listened intently. She had spoken of these dreams on a few occasions, and they were somewhat identical to his own nightmares, though there was some logical doubt that the two situations were connected. "Have you talked to your father about this, or perhaps your brothers?" he softly inquired.

"I wouldn't know where to start," Shangxiang admitted, her vision easily trailing elsewhere. "Besides, they'd probably tell me that it's only a dream, and truth be told, it really is. But..." She trailed off, but after given a reassuring grip, she continued, "I just don't like how depressed I feel when waking up. The feeling that everyone will forget my name... It's awful. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't..."

Once more, Shangxiang silently cried. It truly broke the Shu student's heart to see her in such a state. Turning on his side, giving her a tight, proper embrace, Boyue softly smiled as he said, "A charismatic girl like you is never easily forgettable. You mean too much to me to ever be considered as a lost memory, and the same goes for your family and friends. For you to ever be ignored is such an impossible thought, so please don't believe otherwise, okay?"

Her eyebrows curled upward, the brunette remained speechless, unable to find her words. He was absolutely right. She worked hard everyday to make herself known in this school, marching around acknowledging her status as the head of her archery class and Professor Sun Jian's daughter. She would be damned if her name became lost in history. Giving a faint, yet genuine smile, Shangxiang whispered, "Yeah. Thank you, Boyue."

"Do you want me to set the alarm?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Sunday."

"... Nah, I'll sleep in."


End file.
